Hit or Miss
by Lolitsme2147
Summary: [SEQUEL TO 2,000 MILES TOGETHER] Jess left. Now he's back. And he's back to win his girl, no matter what it takes. (Literati)
1. Chapter 1

_a/n:_ _alright alright, hugeee apologies that the sequel is out late, but i'm starting at a new school and it's been tough considering I'm taking all honors and AP classes plus doing a sport, tutoring little kids, being in my high school's play and now taking an extra college course! (i'm doing all this stuff, so come senior year, ima be in class from 10-11 am. pretty cool huh?)_

 _So yeah. death would be so much easier tbh._

 _anyways, i know you guys have lots of questions after that last chapter and how there was a time jump and everything but fret not dear reviewers! I'm back and here to hopefully answer all your questions! And to new readers,, i hope you check out the first book because that is the prequel to this one and you won't understand much of this book without it! Sorry about the long note, without further ado, welcome to the sequel! :)_

* * *

Even though my place was blocks from the beach, the smell of the ocean permeated the air. I took a deep breath and filled my lungs with freedom. Damn it smelled good.

The last thing I did before turning myself in for two years of hell, was check Liz into rehab. I knew she did well; I saw it on her face every other Saturday when she came to visit. Yet for some reason, I was suddenly nervous to show up unannounced and surprise her.

When I unlocked the heavy metal door to my place, weird music blasted through the open-air loft I called home. I smiled hearing it, even though Liz's shit taste in music drove me up a wall growing up. "Liz?"

I lived in a renovated warehouse—sound was normally muted from the high ceilings, but it was completely lost to the howlish sound of Taylor Swift blaring through the indoor speakers. "Liz?" I called slightly louder, wondering if anyone was home. After everything Liz had been through, I didn't want to startle her. I had no idea if she was still skittish. After the attack, she jumped if anyone walked into a room, even when she knew they were there. I dropped my key in the bowl on the table near the door and headed to the kitchen.

A man wearing a dress shirt and way too tight tights was ironing on my granite counter. We spotted each other at the same moment. He held up the iron like a weapon; I held up my hands in surrender.

"Is Liz here?" I asked.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Relax, bro." I spoke calmly, keeping my hands in the air where he could see them the entire time. If there was one good thing about spending two years in prison, I'd definitely learned how to defuse a violent situation. "I'm her.. son—I live here. Or at least, used to."

Tight pants's eyes flared. "Jess?"

Well one of us was filled in. "That's me."

"Shit. Sorry. I thought you were getting out next week."

"Overcrowding." I narrowed my eyes on the iron he was still holding. "You want to put that thing down now, yeah?"

"Yeah. Of course. Sorry." He set the iron on the counter and took two steps toward me, extending his hand. "My name is TJ. I've heard so much about you."

You've got to be shitting me? TJ? The hell kinda name was that?

"Wish I could say the same."

"Do you think we could stop at the—" Liz's voice abruptly halted as she turned the corner into the kitchen. "Oh my God!" She almost knocked me over when she flew into my arms. "You're here! You're home!"

"I am." Liz held me in a death like grip. She was crying, but unlike the last time I hugged her, these were tears of happiness. I pulled back to take a good look at whom I considered to be my mother. I'd seen her every other week, but I'd only gotten glimpses of what she wanted me to see.

"You look… different. Grown up."

She wiped her tears and smoothed her skirt. "This is how I dress for work. I told you. I'm a secretary now."

TJ cleared his throat. The nutcase was still standing in his tighty tight pants. "I'm late. I should get going. It was great to finally meet you, Jess."

I eyed him. "I hope you put some pants on first."

He gently placed his hand on Liz's shoulder as he passed and spoke softly, "Take the morning off. I'll see you this afternoon."

Liz smiled at the man child, then looked at me while biting down on her bottom lip. "Sorry. I didn't know… TJ is the contractor at the place I work at."

"A contractor?"

"Yeah." Liz smiled. "Not the type I normally go for, huh?"

Liz had a knack for picking one loser after the next. The crowd she hung out with wasn't exactly conducive to meeting CPAs, Luke got tired of warning her about them.

"As long as he's good to you." I couldn't help myself. "And keeps some damn real pants on when I'm around."

Liz and I spent the entire morning catching up, I asked her where Luke was and she mentioned how he had moved in with his new wife Lorelai. I took a mental note, reminding myself to call my uncle whenever I was free, which was going to be very often now that I was home. Liz seemed… happy. I was very proud of how much she had done after the incident.

"So." Liz took the mugs we'd been drinking from and placed them in the sink. She leaned her bum against the counter and folded her arms over her chest. "Are you going to go see her?"

"Who?" Why was I playing this game again? I knew damn well who she was referring to.

"Your wife." Her eyes pointed to the ring I'd already forgotten was on my finger. I shoved my hand into my pocket.

"She's not my wife."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Your fake wife. Whatever. Are you going to go see her?"

"Don't start, Liz." One particularly lonely visit, I'd turned into a broken hearted teenager and spilled my guts about Rory to both Luke and Liz. I regretted it instantly. They spent the next twenty-three months trying to talk me into writing to Rory and telling her where I was. Liz even suggested she go visit Rory to have a chat and keep the hope alive. She was _really_ trying her best to be the best mother-in-law ever. Her words, not mine.

"Have you looked her up yet?"

"I've been out for three hours."

Liz squinted. "So that's a yes, then?"

I shook my head, not responding, but she knew the answer. We both did.

"I'm going to take a long, hot shower. It's been a while."

The look of hope on her face dropped. I walked to her and lifted her chin so our eyes met. "Hey. I'm proud of you. Let's not go backwards anymore. I'm free. You're wearing a damn bun in your hair and dating a guy who thinks a spoon was invented for stirring. Everything turned out pretty good, I'd say, yeah?"

Her eyes welled up again, and she gave me one last hug. Liz was good. I could sleep soundly tonight. It might just be the first time since before I left Rory sleeping in Las Vegas. At the thought, I reached up and rubbed at my chest to soothe the ache.

"Will you be here when I get home tonight?"

"I was actually thinking of heading up north. See about a job opportunity," I lied. Suddenly, I was in the mood for another road trip.

* * *

My anxiety grew as I merged from State Route 91 to I15 and started to see the first signs for Temecula. I had no idea where I was going, or what the fuck I was going to do when I got there, but I needed to see she was okay.

Stopping at a combo gas station-grocery store, I stocked up on typical stalker snacks. Fun dip, Sour Patch Kids, popcorn and, of course, Pixy Stix. The cashier looked at me like I might be luring kids into the back of my van at the corner of the local elementary school. "Sweet tooth," I offered with a shrug. He didn't really give a shit.

It may be sunny in this part of California three-hundred and thirty days out of three-hundred and sixty five, but it started to rain as I pulled my pickup truck onto Jefferson Avenue in downtown Temecula. It was nearly five o'clock. People dressed in suits were starting to come out of the office buildings that lined the street. I found the tall building marked 4452, parked a half block away, and slumped down in my seat and waited. With low music and a sack full of candy, I could sit here and bask in the simple things for half the night. Who knew I'd be such an expert stalker?

Two hours passed before I saw her. She stepped out from the building and stood under the overhang as the rain pelted down on the sidewalk in front of her. Not wanting to be seen, I slouched even further into my seat, eyeing her just above the steering wheel.

 _Oh god. Princess._

It's like this entire time, I was sleeping and once I saw just a glimpse of her, my heart was alive.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was longer, the waves looser, cascading halfway down her back. An emerald green silky blouse made her contrasting pale skin even more striking. A black skirt hugged her hips and, even though I couldn't see the back, I imagined how the material clung to her shapely ass. _Gorgeous_.

Full of all the class and sass that I knew she was. It had been two years, yet what I felt for her hadn't dimmed one bit. Which is why my knuckles were turning white as I gripped the steering wheel when I saw a man's hand wrap around her tiny waist.

 _Motherfucker._

I hadn't expected her to be single, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Some asshat in a navy suit opened an umbrella and snuggled Rory close to him. I couldn't breathe as he whisked her into the parking lot across the street, shielding her from the rain, and disappeared out of sight. Minutes later, a car edged out onto the street, waiting for traffic to let it in. I was sure it was them before I even saw the smiling faces in the car. A black goddamn BMW. His name was probably Biffy.

Dejected, I sat in my truck for another two hours, rather than follow them. If just getting a load of her walking with some bloke tore me to shreds, I wasn't ready to see any more. But I also wasn't ready to leave.

* * *

Getting piss ant drunk wasn't in my itinerary. Then again, neither was stalking until a few hours ago. I checked into a motel only a few blocks from Rory's office on Jefferson and walked to the adjacent bar before even seeing my room. Now, three hours later, I was sufficiently stewed. Lane, the bartender, and I hit it off right away.

"You ready for another one, hot stuff?"

I held up my glass and rattled the ice. "Keep 'em coming, Lane." She walked over, gave me a smile and filled my glass.

A woman with bright blonde hair and dark black eyes next to me had watched me gulp down a few before she raised her glass up towards me. I raised mine back. She gave me a sultry smile. This woman was seriously sexy.

 _But she wasn't Rory._

I was normally a light drinker, beer or wine was more my thing than hard liquor, and it had been two years since I last ingested the poison. Finishing my fourth Rum and Coke, I realized I was drunker than I thought as my words were starting to slur. And… I was unloading my problems onto a bartender I never met. I'd already filled Lane in on my whole life story, in less than two hours.

"So what are you afraid of?" She asked, leaning her forearms on the bar.

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Sounds like you already did."

She had a point.

"You wanna know what I think?"

"Why else would I be here this evening?"

Lane chuckled. "I think you're afraid you'll get hurt."

* * *

The next morning, I woke with a wicked hangover. Even though I had a screaming headache and it felt like the desert had taken over my mouth, I hoisted my dragging body out of bed at the ass crack of dawn. Rory had left with someone, looking too comfy for my liking; I needed to see if they arrived together, too.

There was a Starbucks three doors down from her office, and I thought it was a distinct possibility she'd make a pit stop before work. So I parked with a view of the entire block and slumped into position. Three hours passed. I was in desperate need for a second cup of coffee, and there was no sign of Rory.

I reached into the glove compartment, pulled out a baseball hat, and slipped on my sunglasses. It wasn't a great disguise, but the chance of running into her by now had to be slim. The moment my feet touched concrete, I saw her turn the corner. Fuck. I froze for a moment and then, luckily, instinct took over.

I hopped back into the cab of my pickup and slouched down. She was busy texting on her phone and didn't look up until she hit the door to Starbucks. That was close.

A few minutes later, she emerged with her white venti coffee cup and never looked in my direction. Damn. She looked just as good going as she did coming. And she was alone.

I did the same thing that afternoon. The five minute glimpses of her were enough to make the whole day worthwhile. So I did it again the next day… and the day after that. Rory had a definite routine. I wasn't surprised. She arrived at nine-thirty and left at seven. Two out of three of my evening stalkings, the asshat was with her when she called it a day.

I'd even settled into a routine of sorts. I reported for morning stalking at dawn and ended my day at dusk. In between, I took off for a few hours and went to a gym two towns over. The evenings, I spent drowning my sorrows with Lane and miss blondie in the corner who'd continuously watch me.

This particular morning, the hotel hadn't set up the coffee urn by the time I was ready to leave, and I was itching for some caffeine. Seeing as I had Rory's routine pretty much down completely, I snuck out of my truck and slipped into her Starbucks. It gave me a thrill to be inside, even though I was certain she wasn't arriving for hours.

I ordered my plain old black coffee, and the young girl behind the counter smiled. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No. I'm good. Thanks." Then a thought escaped my mouth. "Actually. Do you know a woman who comes in every morning about nine twenty? Brown hair and chestnut highlights, probably orders a nonfat three-pump vanilla latte, low foam and extra hot?"

"Sure. Rory."

I dug a twenty out of my pocket and held it out to the girl. "Her coffee is on me today."

She looked confused.

"Keep the change. And don't give her a description of the guy who wanted to buy her coffee, okay?"

She shrugged and stuck the twenty in the front pocket of her jeans. "Sure thing."

A few hours later, I watched Rory go inside, right on schedule. She was texting away as she walked in. But when she came out with a huge smile on her face while carrying her complimentary extra hot, low foam, nonfat three-pump vanilla latte, I knew it wasn't the last time I wanted to be the one to put it there.

 _I promise Princess._

* * *

 _a/n: sooooo? what did you think? Leave a review! Let me know if I messed up in any details I don't remember the little things but yeah! Hope this'll fulfill you guys to next week at least!_


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n:_ _hey guys! Wow, it's definitely been a while huh? Sorry life got in the way and I somehow lost access to this account. Anyways, sorry, if it isn't the way you'd like but I tried my best to write grown-up Rory and her reaction to seeing Jess after 2 years. It's pretty close to what I believe Rory should've turned out like and very practical-like with her reaction as well as speaking to Jess. I really really hope you guys like it because I finally do. Enjoy?_

* * *

After a few days, I decided to change up my stalking itinerary. I hadn't yet ventured to Rory's house. Heading there while she was at work would give me some clues about her life, namely whether she was shacking up with the asshat. I'd decided that I needed as much information as possible before confronting her, even if some of it was going to make me ill.

When I pulled up to the small brown bungalow, the exterior looked like typical Rory: quirky, a little messy but unconventionally and stunningly beautiful at the same time. The first thing that caught my eye, though, was the grass out front. It looked like it hadn't been cut for months. What the fuck kind of man lets his woman's grass get to nearly a foot high?

 _Jackass._

With my baseball cap and sunglasses, I looked around me to make sure there were no nosy neighbors. Peeking in the window, I saw that the inside was much tidier than the outside. Her living room had cream-colored furniture, and there were some silk flowers on the coffee table. There was nothing to indicate one way or the other whether a man was living there.

I nearly fell back into the bushes when I saw the shadow of something moving. It couldn't have been Rory because I'd waited until she safely disappeared into the office building before coming here.

 _Who the **fuck** was in her house?_

Adrenaline pumped through me. Deciding to walk to the window at the other side of the house, I trudged through the overgrown grass, swearing under my breath again about it.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw the face plastered against the glass pane. Not just any face.

"No fucking way!" I yelled.

My voice must have scared him, and he went down for the count.

 _Mutton. Holy shit. Mutton!_

Through the window, I watched as the goat lay on the ground. He'd fainted. Of course. Shit. I kept tapping on the glass to try to wake him.

"Come on, little guy. Wake up."

After a few minutes, he eventually wriggled his body and stood upright. He kept moving around in circles and seemed discombobulated. I needed to get to him and decided to try to break open the window. I'd replace it if I had to. To my surprise, it slid right up on the first nudge.

What was she nuts, leaving her window open? She probably slept that way at night, too, making it easy for any crazy lunatics to enter her bedroom whenever they wanted.

I'd have to remember that for the future.

I was halfway through the window. Waving my hands for a blind goat to come toward me, I said, "Bugger! It's me. Come here, buddy."

The animal came right to me and placed his face in my palm. Gently scratching his head like I used to, I said, "You're a good boy. I can't believe you're still here." I muttered to myself, "You're nuts, Princess. Royally nuts. But I'm glad you kept him."

Call me crazy, but he seemed to remember me. He let out a long, "Baaaaa." The second time, I could've sworn it sounded like "Daaaad."

"What's been going on here, huh? You're my spy. Is she happy? Does she hate me? Tell me."

"Baa."

I scratched his head harder. "Eh, you're no help." He started to lick my face. "Oh, God. I never thought your putrid breath would be a welcome scent."

Mutton wouldn't let me go. It occurred to me that one of the neighbors could suspect I was a burglar. Getting arrested was the last thing I needed at this stage of my life. My eyes wandered around the room and caught a glimpse of a man's suit hanging over the closet door.

 _My heart sank._

I kissed his forehead. "I've got to go. I'll come back and see you again. I promise."

He grunted.

"I know. You don't trust me anymore. You have no reason to right now. I have to earn that back."

For the first time, I noticed that a piece of metal was jingling from around his neck. "What the hell is this? She has a collar on you?" I looked closer at the name.

 _Pixy._

Hope filled my heart, which suddenly started beating faster. I rubbed my thumb across the engraved lettering. After everything I'd been through over the past two years, don't ask me why this moment was the first that almost caused my eyes to water a little. It was just the right push I needed to keep this going—a little bit of hope that maybe she didn't wish I were dead after all.

It took me a few minutes to get him to let me leave. He was trying to jump out the window to go with me. I was finally able to close it.

When I turned around, the goat's face was still plastered against the window. I suppose I could've broken all the way into the house to get more clues about her life, but that would have been pushing it. Like I told Mutton… or Pixy… I had to earn my way back into their lives, not steal it.

There was one more piece of business I had to take care of before heading back downtown. I remembered passing a home improvement store on my way to the house.

After a quick trip over there, I returned with a modest Craftsman push mower.

It took me about forty minutes to mow Rory's lawn. When I got to the side of the house, Pixy was still waiting at the same spot. A few of the neighbors walked by, and I'd wave with a gigantic smile on my face. I hoped that they'd assume that she dumped Biffy's lazy ass in exchange for a real man who did yard work. Either that, or maybe they just figured I was a landscaper.

Admiring the smooth tracks along the grass, I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. My work here was done, but the real work was just beginning.

* * *

That night, I'd somehow missed her. Either she left in the middle of the afternoon, or she was still inside working late. After waiting until eight-thirty, I finally had to give up and reluctantly left for the bar. A huge feeling of disappointment consumed me.

Seeing Rory at the end of the day was always my reward, and I felt cheated today.

"Lane, hit me up," I said, assuming position on my usual stool.

She was wiping the counter. "Jess! You're late tonight. Stalking overtime?"

"Eh. Today wasn't so great."

She stopped wiping to grab my drink. "What happened?"

"I somehow missed her at the end of the day."

"You're losing your touch," she said, slapping my Rum and Coke down on the dark wood counter.

"I'm losing something… my marbles, maybe."

Lane leaned her elbows down on the counter. "Anything good at all happen today?"

I started to laugh. "Actually, something great happened. I found my goat."

"Your coat?"

I chuckled again. "My goat. With a G."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

I proceeded to tell her the story, everything from how Rory and I found him to the shit—quite literally—that happened while on the road.

"Aw… that's so cute. So, he's kind of like your child."

"That was what Rory used to say."

She must have noticed a look of melancholy wash over my face. "What's wrong?"

"There was a man's jacket hanging in her room. I think he's living with her. They could be engaged or married for all I know."

"Well, you wouldn't know, would you? Because you haven't talked to her." She took her rag and whipped it over my head jokingly.

"This has to be handled carefully. I don't want to fuck it up."

"There's handling it carefully, and there's avoidance. How long are you really gonna camp out like this? You need to just rip the Band Aid off, Jess."

Taking one last gulp down and slamming the glass on the table, I said, "I hate when you're right, Lane."

"You must hate me all the time then." She winked.

* * *

Rory looked so incredibly beautiful walking into work the next morning. Like she always did. God, the things I wanted to do to her. I missed her so much. Fuck.

As usual, she stopped into Starbucks to grab her coffee before heading into the building.

The ache in my chest was bigger than ever because I knew D-day was nearing. Even though I'd made a vow to "rip the Band Aid off" in the next couple of days, I still hadn't figured out how I was going to approach her.

When she was finally safely inside, I let out a deep breath and exited my truck to head into Starbucks and get my own coffee. Hung over again this morning, I'd slept through my alarm, arriving too late to risk going in earlier and paying for her drink.

I decided to try something new today. I wanted to _taste_ Rory. Well, I wished. Instead, I decided to order that frou frou drink she always ordered to see what it tasted like.

"I'll have a large nonfat, three-pump vanilla latte, low foam and extra hot."

The young cashier's face always seemed to light up when she saw me. "You're ordering her drink today... for yourself?"

"Changing things up, yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Why do you need my name?"

"It's just procedure with specialty drinks. We write it on the side."

"Oh… Jess."

She wrote my name in black marker on the cup, and I walked over to the other counter where you're supposed to pick up your order.

I watched the barista make a couple of the drinks in line before mine. What a friggin' process between the steaming and the frothing. It better have been complicated for five-bucks a pop.

I heard the cashier's voice. "Rory. What are you doing back so soon?"

My eyes quickly darted toward her then I immediately pulled my baseball cap down and turned around toward the back wall. Heart pounding. Chest constricted. Stomach nauseous. A rush of adrenaline.

Oh Fuck.

 **Fuck.**

Fuck.

 _Fuck._

My heart had never beat so fast. I heard her voice behind me. "My boyfriend came into my office to talk to me and knocked my drink down with his elbow. It spilled all over my desk."

 _Fucking clutz._

"I'm sorry. Let me get you another one free of charge."

"Thank you so much, Tanna. I appreciate that."

It felt like the walls were closing in on me. The sound of the steaming milk suddenly seemed deafening. I wondered if I could get away with sliding away slowly with my back facing the wall until I was behind her and out the door. Just as I'd started to move, the kid making my drink shouted, "Jess!"

"Did you just say Jess?" Rory said.

At this point, I was just behind her.

Tanna, who probably figured Rory was just my innocent crush, decided that moment would be a good time to play matchmaker. She outed me. "Jess is the guy who paid for your drink the other day. He's right there."

Rory flipped around so fast that she accidentally backed into a display of plastic iced-coffee cups, knocking them down like dominos onto the ground.

Seeming unfazed by the disaster she'd just created, she stood staring at me with her hand over her chest as if it were holding her heart in.

I took my baseball cap off and crossed it over my chest. With pleading eyes, I whispered, "Hey."

Looking like she'd just seen a ghost, she slowly shook her head as if to say 'this can't be happening.'

I took one step toward her.

She held her hand out, stopping me in my tracks. "No! Don't you dare come _near_ me."

My heart fell to my stomach, and it felt like my guts were twisting.

This was not how I pictured things going down.

I lifted both of my palms. "I won't. But please, just hear me out."

"You've been stalking me?"

"Not exactly."

We were both silent. Filled with humiliation, I bent down and started picking up the cups she'd knocked over. Rory stayed frozen in the same spot.

Nosy Tanna spoke from behind the counter, "Why won't you just listen to what he has to say?"

Rory's chest was still rising and falling. She finally spoke, "Let me ask you this, Tanna. If a guy led you to believe that he cared about you, then fucked you and left before the next morning without so much as a sticky note goodbye, would you hear him out?"

"Probably not." She laughed then added, "Well, if he had an ass like Jess, maybe." One of the other female employees giggled.

Rory looked at me with daggers in her eyes and continued, "Okay… what if he never contacted you for two whole years after that, then all of a sudden showed up stalking you in your hometown. Would you hear him out?"

"Definitely not," Tanna said. "That's just weird."

"I rest my case."

Rory suddenly zipped past me and out the door.

She was gone.

Feeling like she'd just ripped my heart out and fed it to me, I stood defeated in the middle of Starbucks.

After a minute of staring blankly outside the store window, I heard a voice inside my head that sounded awfully like Liz. "Grow some fucking balls and fight for her."

And that marked the end of my subtlety streak.

I flew out the door and ran down the street, hoping I could track her down before she went inside her building.

There was no sign of Rory anywhere. Flying through the revolving doors, I spotted her as she was waiting to get into an elevator. Just as she disappeared into one, I stuck my hand in the doors to open them.

She was alone.

Tears were pouring down her face. She'd been crying.

As the elevator rose up, I hit the stop button.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she screamed.

Panting, I said, "If this is the only way I can get you to listen to me, then so be it."

"You can keep me trapped in here for—oh, I don't know—TWO years for all I care. I'm not talking to you. Maybe then, you'll know what it feels like."

Locking her against the wall with one arm on each side of her trembling body, I said, "I'm glad to see you're stubborn as ever, Rory."

Seeming uncomfortable with my close proximity, she swallowed before saying, "I need to get back to the office. Move this elevator, or I'm calling the police."

"I get that you're in shock. You weren't supposed to find out that way."

"Is there a good way to find out that the person who tore your heart to shreds is now stalking you?"

She had a point.

"Probably not. But you have to let me explain."

The words that came out of her mouth next were hard for me to hear. "Do you realize how long it took me to get over you? My life is only just now getting back to normal. You can't come back after two years and expect me to just let you in after I've fought so hard to let go of you. I'd finally let you go. Please. I'm begging you to leave."

My chest was so tight it felt like it might burst.

She'd let me go.

Well.

 _Too. Fucking. Bad._

I'm back. For good.

"I'll go. But I'm not leaving town until you agree to let me explain what happened. If you still want me to go after you've heard it all, then I swear to God, Rory, you will never see me again for as long as you live."

Her eyes started to water again as she looked into mine. Without taking my eyes off her, I let go of the stop button and pressed the number for the next floor.

"I'm staying at the Sunrise Motel, room eight. I still have the same cell number as before. You call me when you're ready to listen."

When the doors slid open, I got out, leaving Rory in the elevator with the ball in her court. I just hope she didn't choose to deflate it.

* * *

 _a/n: sooooo? did you guys catch the little Tanna reference? I'm trying my best to reuse gilmore girls characters and stuff so I thought that was kinda cool. Also, the main question, how did you guys think the Rory-Jess interaction went?_

 _I really tried my best for you guys to see how exactly Rory would react and move and stuff when she found out how Jess was back._

 _And to new readers, welcome! I'm glad you joined! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed, it helps a lot so thanks!_

 _Until next time! (which won't be months later i promise)_


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: alright! Next chapter! Let's go! More of a filler chapter but still very important since we get more rory-jess interaction in this chapter. Plus you guys get to see more of funny jess because, come on, we all missed him and his shenanigans._

 _Lmaooo so i updated after a whole decade!1!1 jk well anyways sorry this is super late, life gets in the way I guess?_

 _Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited or dropped a review! And thanks to everyone who told me not to stress too much it's really nice of you guys!_

* * *

Was it even considered stalking anymore once the victim became clearly aware of the stalker's presence? Now that Rory knew I was in town, it was a totally different experience with the risk of getting caught removed from the equation.

The only real stress was the wait for her to contact me. I'd check my phone constantly, thinking that maybe I'd missed her. But she never called.

Not wanting to piss her off more than I already had, I made a decision to take a break from showing up outside her office for a few days. Instead, I worked out hard at the gym all morning, taking my frustrations out on my body. I hadn't touched a woman in over two years, and the only one I wanted was apparently taken and hated my guts. So, pumping iron was my way of coping with it until I could get her back. I only dreamt of all the ways I could take everything out on Rory instead.

After the gym, in the early afternoons, I'd head to her house and continue the landscaping there.

Someone had to take care of it, for Christ's sake.

I laid down mulch, planted and put in two princess flower bushes. Who knew there was such a thing as a princess flower? They were the perfect choice.

The neighbors were used to seeing me working. With my pickup truck and mower in the back, they just figured landscaping was my job. My skin was now a shade darker after working for days in the sweltering heat. More and more mothers with strollers were walking by lately, too. I'd wave to them with dirt on my hands. These new female spectators seemed to be multiplying by the day.

The best part, though, about spending the afternoons at Rory's was my time with the goat. Always waiting at the window, he'd come to expect me.

 _Pixy._

I still had to get used to calling him that.

I'd bring him lunch. We'd eat together. I was becoming unhealthily attached to the smell of his breath mixed with freshly-cut grass.

 _Stinking Bugger._

My nighttime schedule was the same as always. I'd head to the bar and unleash all of my troubles onto Lane.

One Friday night, however, there was a surprise change in my routine. I was sitting on my stool at the bar when Lane asked, "What did you say Rory looked like?"

"Why?"

"Just describe her to me."

"Petite but curvy, brown hair with chestnut highlights, wide blue eyes, creamy skin…"

"Does she normally wear dresses by any chance?"

I scratched my chin and remembered she was wearing one this morning. "Yeah… yeah, she does. Why?"

"I think she was just here. Some girl fitting that description was looking over at us through the front window. I just made eye contact with her, and she took off."

I turned around. "What?"

Lane waved her hand towards the door. "Go after her."

Without thinking, I hopped off my stool and ran outside. Sure enough, Rory's car was exiting the parking lot. My heart was racing as she sped down the road. Since I'd walked to the bar, I couldn't even follow her. My little lead foot Princess jetted away too fast for me to stop her.

I took out my phone and scrolled down to her number to send a text.

 **Jess: Who's stalking who now?**

There was no response. After a few minutes, a return text came in. My heartbeat accelerated.

 **Rory: It was a coincidence.**

 **Jess: Don't text while driving.**

 **Rory: Why did you text me then? And don't tell me what to do.**

 **Jess: Pull over, Princess.**

 **Rory: I wasn't stalking you.**

 **Jess: Don't text me again until you've pulled over.**

Staring down at my screen, I just stood there in the parking lot. After several minutes, the phone vibrated again.

 **Rory: Is that what you do every night? Troll bars around town for women?**

 **Jess: Are you parked?**

 **Rory: Yes.**

 **Jess: I've only been trolling around town for one woman. Said woman drives me to drink. Thus, the bar.**

 **Rory: I wish you'd just go home. Stop texting me.**

 **Jess: Stop texting? I figured you'd like the vibration.**

No response.

That might have taken it too far. It was too soon to joke with her like we used to. I sent another text, giving her the honest response to her request that I go home.

 **Jess: My home is where you are.**

 **Rory: You burned down our home in Vegas after you fucked me and left.**

It fucking hurt so badly to see those words.

I stared at them for almost a full minute before responding.

 **Jess: There was a reason I did what I did and I need to explain it to you in person. I won't do it over text.**

 **Rory: There is no excuse for what you did.**

 **Jess: Where are you? I'm coming to you.**

 **Rory: No. Please don't.**

 **Jess: You have to see me eventually if you ever want to get rid of me.**

 **Rory: Why are you doing this?**

 _Because I love you._

 _Fuck._

Where did that come from?

 **Jess: Please come back to the bar or I can walk to you where you are. I can't drive because I've been drinking.**

 **Rory: I can't see you tonight. I'm not ready.**

 **Jess: Will you ever be?**

 **Rory: I don't think so.**

 **Jess: Who is he?**

 **Rory: Who?**

 **Jess: Your boyfriend.**

 **Rory: You mean, you don't already know? What kind of a stalker are you?**

 **Jess: Tell me his name.**

 **Rory: His name is Paul.**

 **Jess: Is he living with you?**

 **Rory: That's none of your business.**

 **Jess: I saw his jacket hanging on your closet door.**

 **Rory: You've been staring into my bedroom?**

 **Jess: Yes. Only when you're not home. And I never entered your house. I wouldn't.**

 **Rory: It's still sick.**

 **Jess: I can't believe you kept him, by the way.**

 **Rory: I don't abandon the things I claim to care about.**

 **Jess: Neither do I. It's why I'm here.**

 **Rory: After two years?**

 **Jess: I came here the first chance I got.**

Even though it was true, I'm sure that confused her. She didn't respond. So, I texted her again.

 **Jess: You named him Pixy. That's proof that you don't hate me.**

 **Rory: I can't do this anymore.**

I didn't want to upset her any further. So, I stopped the communication.

It surprised me when my phone vibrated again back inside the bar about fifteen minutes later.

 **Rory: When have you been doing the gardening?**

 **Jess: All day while you're at work.**

 **Rory: Thank you.**

If it were possible for a heart to smile, I _swear_ mine must have done it in that moment.

 **Jess: You're welcome.**

 **Rory: Please don't feed him corn anymore. He doesn't digest it and it's not pretty.**

I chuckled.

 **Jess: Whoops.**

That was the end of our conversation that night. It was more than I could have ever hoped for.

* * *

Rory was still avoiding seeing me at all costs. When another week went by, I knew my approach needed to be more aggressive. With each day that passed, it bothered me more and more that she didn't know the reason behind my leaving. And I still refused to have that conversation any other way but in person.

I understood that she was scared, but it was becoming urgently necessary to find a way to get her alone so that we could talk.

One Thursday afternoon, I got a call from my agent about a new potential marketing opportunity for a new book that I've been writing in my free time. So, I did what anyone in my position would do before entering into a new business deal: I got a press release with my favorite journalist.

"I have an appointment at eleven with Ms. Gilmore."

The receptionist smiled and looked down at the appointment book. "Mr. Bastardo?"

"The one and only." I was grinning from ear to ear like an idiot. The woman probably thought my excitement was for her. She was a pretty girl; I bet plenty of men lit up around her. But my enthusiasm revolved around only one woman. Even hearing her voice through the intercom made my heart speed up a bit.

"Yes, Kelly?" Rory said.

"Your eleven o'clock consult is here."

"Thank you. Would you show him back in five minutes? I need to get organized." I pictured her desk scattered with papers.

Kelly let go of a button and spoke to me. "You can have a seat. I'm actually going to give her ten minutes. She's one of the best journalists here, but her desk is usually a disaster."

I sat in the reception area and thumbed through a magazine as I waited, but I couldn't concentrate. I'd been waiting almost a week for this appointment. Yesterday I went and picked up my new suit. It was custom tailored and fit well. When I looked in the mirror, it might have been the first time in two years I didn't hate who stared back at me.

I straightened my tie and hoped the sales lady who helped me pick it out was right. She'd said the grey of the tie brought out the color in my eyes—it would be impossible not to hold a woman captive. But all it reminded me of was Rory's baby blue eyes. Oddly, her choice of words fit what I wanted to do to Rory… hold her captive. Quite possibly for the rest of our lives. I may have only spent eight days with this woman, but we learned what takes most people six months of dating. Coming to Temecula confirmed what I spent the last two years thinking about—I was a goner when it came to Rory Gilmore.

Kelly walked around her desk. "Mr. Bastardo? If you're ready, I'll take you back now."

I took a deep breath. "I'm very ready."

We walked down two long halls and passed a few men in suits. This place was a goddamn smorgasbord of Biffys. Another turn and then Kelly stopped at a door. Corner office.

 _Nice, Rory._

She was appreciated here. I felt a sense of pride.

"Hi, Rory. I have Mr. Bastardo for you."

"Thank you."

Kelly stepped aside so I could enter. My journalist was looking down. She spoke before her head came fully up. "It's nice to—"

Rory froze. I could have sworn there was a flicker of excitement in her eyes for a second. But it was quickly extinguished… replaced by anger. I'd expected her reaction.

"Mr. Bastardo?" She rolled her eyes. "How did I not figure this one out?"

"Because you don't speak Spanish." I smiled, but she wasn't amused.

"Jess. I'm at work. I can't play your games here. You need to leave."

I buttoned my jacket. "I'm here on business."

"Nice try. I'm a journalist. If you've gone and gotten arrested for public intoxication or lewd and lascivious behavior, you'll need to go three doors down to Celino and Barnes."

"I'm in need of a beautiful journalist."

She scoffed.

"Is that so?" She wasn't believing a word I was saying.

"It is."

"Well in that case, you'll need to see another journalist." She stepped around her desk and folded her arms over her chest. Fuck, if her getting tough with me wasn't the sexiest thing I'd seen in ages.

"I don't want another journalist."

"That's too bad."

We stared at each other for a moment. Then she smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, it was an I'm about to stick something up your ass and enjoy it smile. I didn't care. I liked seeing it anyway. I smiled back—twice as broad.

She huffed and left the office.

A few minutes later, she returned. I'd settled in and made myself comfortable in a chair in front of her desk. I stood when she walked in. A man walked in right behind her.

 _The princess fucker._

Rory looked pretty pleased at herself when she spoke. "Paul. This is Mr. Mariano. Mr. Mariano is in need of a press release and journalist, and I seem to be double booked for this afternoon, so I thought perhaps you could take him on."

He extended his hand to me. "Paul."

I nodded. "Paulie! Good to meet you." The squeeze I gave his hand when I shook it bordered on assault.

I caught the clench in Rory's jaw. Then she corrected me. Through gritted teeth, "His name is Paul."

"It's fine." The Dickhead waved her off. "I'm used to it. I don't usually use nicknames, but my dad was also called Paulie very often as a nickname for Paul.."

I gave Rory a little smile.

She seethed.

"Why don't you come down to my office, and I can see what I can help you with?"

"I'd actually prefer to wait for Ms. Gilmore. I was referred to her specifically."

"I'm not available," Rory snapped.

Dickhead seemed taken aback by Rory's little attitude. That warmed me for some reason. I liked that she didn't give him her sass.

 _Save it all for me, baby. I want all your sass and your ass._

"Well." Dickhead turned to Rory. "What else do you have today? Maybe I can handle one of your afternoon appointments?"

"I'd prefer you handle Mr. Mariano."

The princess fucker looked at me apologetically then spoke to her, his tone mildly patronizing. "It seems Mr. Mariano wants his affairs handled by you, personally, Rory."

I smiled at Rory. "I've been really looking forward to you handling me."

Dickhead came to my rescue. "Why don't we step into my office and see what I can do to help clear up your schedule so you can get things started with Mr. Mariano?"

The Dickhead and Rory left the office, and Rory returned five minutes later, with the receptionist, Kelly. "Have a seat, Kelly." She'd brought a chaperone.

I was disappointed I wouldn't be getting quality alone time but I was far from deterred. Rory, on the other hand, was not happy. With a huff, she pulled a yellow writing pad from her drawer and slammed it down on her desk. "What's the nature of the special services you need, Mr. Mariano?" Her pen was poised to write and she didn't look up. Kelly looked bewildered at the entire scene playing out before her.

"I have two, actually." I opened the folder I was carrying, took out a large manila envelope and slid it across the desk to her side. "I've received an offer from a company who would like to release a new book of mine. And I'd like you to help with the press release surrounding the book."

She snickered. "Oh. That's right. You're an 'author.' "

I ignored her. "Anyway. The company wants to use photographs of me in their sale of the book. As well as have me sign on as an author exclusively with their publishing company and no third party sites or stuff."

"Fine."

"And I'd like a front page cover of me."

"Anything else?"

"Perhaps you'd like to discuss the terms of the press release over dinner?"

"I don't think so."

"Breakfast?"

"Get out, Mr. Mariano."

I stood. I'd pushed pretty hard, and I didn't want to test my limits. "You know how to reach me when you've had an opportunity to look over the book?"

"Yes." She finally looked up at me. "Apparently, now you're available all the time."

She was pissed. But somehow, her being pissed gave me hope. If she didn't care, she would have eased up by now. "Thank you for your time."

"Kelly. Show Mr. Bastardo out, please."

* * *

Over the next three days, I stuck to my routine. Well, mostly to my routine. I arrived on Jefferson Street at my normal time, only I went inside Starbucks in the morning and read the paper while I had my morning coffee. Each day I paid for Rory's coffee and added a little something to the order. Yesterday, it was a banana nut muffin. Today, I decided on chocolate chip coffee cake. I ate the same thing and drank the same coffee. It was as close to having breakfast with Rory as I could get right now.

Tana, my barista, and I were becoming fast friends. She handed me my latte. "She smiles when I tell her you paid, you know."

"She does?"

Tana nodded. "She tries to cover it up quick. But I see it."

She had no idea she just made my day. "Thanks, Tana."

She leaned over the counter as if to tell me a secret. "We're all rooting for you."

It was sweet.

But they didn't know what I'd done to Rory.

At eight o'clock, I went back into my pick up truck. I wanted to be near her but not piss her off by being completely in her face. She didn't acknowledge me, but she knew I was there every morning.

Like clockwork, at nine thirty, Rory walked into Starbucks. A few minutes later she walked out. With her coffee and chocolate chip coffee cake in hand, she took two steps toward her office, then stopped, surprising the shit out of me when she headed right for my truck.

I rolled down the window.

"Could you at least make my breakfast low-fat in the future?"

I had to stop myself from saying what I really wanted to say—that I would make her whatever she wanted every morning at our place. That I would wake her up with a long kiss and a slow morning of love-making before bringing her breakfast in bed while she desperately tried to wake up fully enough to wrap thin white sheets around her while eating. But I wouldn't let her because while she was eating breakfast, I would too. But only, I'd be eating _her_ for breakfast.

Fuck.

Instead, I said, "Sure thing."

She nodded and turned away but halted after only two strides. She didn't turn around when she spoke. "The princess flowers bloomed this morning. They're beautiful." Then she was gone for another ten hours.

I went to the gym and spent a few hours at Home Depot picking up the supplies I'd need for my next project at Rory's. When I originally decided to drive down to Temecula, I had taken my pick up truck rather than the motorcycle so I wouldn't be as easily recognizable. Turned out, the truck was coming in handy.

It was a scorching hot afternoon, and I took off my t-shirt to wipe the sweat that was dripping from my forehead. I had unloaded eight trips worth of cedar into Rory's backyard in the ninety-degree heat. As I closed up the rear gate to my pickup, a woman who passed by frequently stopped to speak to me.

"Hi. I'm Lindsay." She had on one of those short white tennis skirts, knee high rubber rain boots and a skin tight, low cut tank top. The sky was blue, and it hadn't rained for days.

"Jess." I nodded.

She lifted her hand, which was in a cast, to gesture down the street. "I live down the block, Jess. I've been watching you out here for a week. I was wondering if you'd like to do me?" She was propositioning me to mow something, but it definitely wasn't her lawn. It had been two years since Rory; looking was a given, but I had zero interest.

I caught her eye. "Thank you. But I only do Rory."

"Lucky woman. You've really… added some curb appeal to the place."

I looked back at the once drab bungalow. It was looking pretty good now. "Thanks. They're princess flower bushes."

"I wasn't talking about the gardening."

I tried to change the subject. "Hope you didn't injure your hand too badly."

"I think I went overboard with the pleasuring." She winked, walking away and tossed back over her shoulder, "If you change your mind, my house is number 483. Stop by. Anytime."

Later that night, I was recapping my day to Lane when my phone vibrated on the bar. I had texted with Luke earlier and expected the text to be from him again. I was thrilled as shit to find it was from Rory.

 **Rory: Your book was loved by everyone in the office. After releasing some negotiations, I also managed to get you talking to a bigger publisher than the one you have.**

 **Jess: Wow. That's great. You're good.**

 **Rory: I'm good at my job. You'll need to sign a release. I also have some changes to suggest on the book but that's just my opinion.**

 **Jess: Where are you? I can come by now.**

 **Rory: Come by my office tomorrow at 9:30.**

 **Jess: I'll bring our coffees.**

The vibrating stopped, and I thought it was the end of our conversation. A minute later my phone danced on the bar, and my heart danced right along with it. It's pretty amazing what can give you hope when you're desperate to find some.

 **Rory: Are you building a pen for Pixy?**

 **Jess: I am.**

 **Rory: He's going to love it.**

My phone went quiet after that, but I didn't give a shit. I had a date with Rory in the morning.

* * *

 _a/n: thE enD! Jk that would be weird to end it off there lol_

 _-Anyways, I hope you guys got a little insight as to what Jess is feeling and I particularly liked that scene where he thinks to himself all the stuff he would do with Rory in the morning if they were still together and it seems very in character for me considering jess was raised an only child and I'd like to believe he doesn't like to share, but not Dean level possessive._

 _More like "wow I love rory, stay with me babe.", kinda thing. either way, I was trying to decide whether or not I should use Paul or Tristan in this for the "princess-fucker" but I decided Paul would be a better fit. So yeah. I like it._

 _Anyways, until next time! Hopefully not a decade/year later lol_


End file.
